Halloween Treat
by prettyoddrydonfan
Summary: *one-shot* Sasuke and Naruto are trying to enjoy their halloween by indulging in some fun, what happens when some uninvited guests decide to show up?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! AND IF I DID IT WOULD BE A YAOI SERIS! I also don't own the song in this fic!**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON YAY!**

**A/N: OKAY SOME OF YOU MAY RECOGNIZE THE TITLE OR STORY THAT'S BECAUSE I POSTED THIS STORY BEFORE BUT I REVISED IT I ADDED IN A LOT MORE AND WELL….REALLY FIXED IT UP ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ IT BEFORE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THIS BETTER ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

October 31st 5:14 P.M

"Ahh...Sasuke ...oh that feels good..."

Sasuke smirked while taking in Naruto's length more into his hot mouth.

Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair and glanced at the clock, "mm...Sasuke...I-I have to meet with my squad today..."

Sasuke took his lips off of Naruto's length and begin lightly stroking the tip, "Forget your squad take the day off with me."

"B-But don't you have to meet with your squad today too?"

"Shit your right!" Sasuke removed himself from Naruto and ran off to get ready.

Naruto began to glare at Sasuke, "Oh so if it's my squad it doesn't matter but when it's yours it does?"

Before Naruto could get a reply Sasuke was already out the door, Naruto sighed and slowly stood up gathering his clothes.

* * *

5:30 P.M

Naruto arrived at the spot where he was suppose to meet up with his squad, realizing he was early he decided to sit under the near by tree to only notice Sasuke and his squad on the other side of the tree. And from the looks of it the Uchiha was getting scolded by his squad for being late.

"Sasuke-sensai you were late again! Buuuut I guess I can forgive you, I mean how can I stay mad at such a cutie?"

Naruto could feel his eye twitching while he stared daggers at a black haired girl with turquoise eyes who was no other then the daughter of Rock Lee and Sakura.

_'That must be Sakura's and Lee's kid what was her name again...Ayame?'_

"Not that it's really any of your guys' business but I just overslept."

"Your lies suck sensei, you were with Narutooo again weren't ya?"

Naruto then began glaring at the short haired boy Kouga who happened to be Neji's and Kiba's adopted son.

_'So that's dog breath and destiny freaks kid huh?' _Naruto glanced at the boy who was standing quietly oberserving everything that was going on, _'Whose that quiet kid in the corner with the Spikey hair? Must be Shino and Hinata's kid.'_

"Well kids let get to our training..." Sasuke glanced to the side to see Naruto watching them, "Hey, Naruto where's your squad at?"

"Not here yet."

"How about, our squad trains together today?"

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, with in moments the blonds squad was present, first to arrive was a young girl with beautiful light brown hair who happened to be Choji and Ino's daughter Keiko. Second to arrive was a short blond boy with a ponytail who happened to be Shikamaru and Temari's son Yuuichi, and the last to arrive was Asuma and Kurenai's boy Katsuya who had shoulder length brown hair.

"Okay first up Ayame and Keiko."

Keiko and Ayame quickly latched them selves onto Sasuke arms.

"Sasuke-sensai who ever wins should get a reward."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "and what would that be, a kiss?"

Before Sasuke could say anything else the two girls began to squeal while Kouga got a bloody nose.

Sasuke then smacked his forehead, _'I just had to say that didn't I? Ugh I'm such an idiot...;_

Naruto began to feel jealousy take over, "Sasuke!"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can I compete too?"

Sasuke could feel a smile began to form on his lips, "Sure why not?"

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" The two squads yelled in unison.

"Well to make it fair how about we have all of you face off against Naruto. If Naruto wins he gets something extra special, and if you kids win all of you get one kiss."

Now everyone was motivated even the boys, they all begin to attack Naruto at once. Naruto quickly made clones to take care of the two girls and tied them up.

"Two down, and four to go!"

With the rest of Naruto's clones he quickly did the sexy Jutsu. All the boys fainted from the lost of blood except for Kouga of course.

"Why aren't you down?"

"Naruto do you really want to know or do you want to fight for Sasuke-sensei lushes lips."

Sasuke could feel his eye twitching as Naruto began to glare daggers into Kouga.

Naruto and Kouga ran towards each other at full speed Kouga then threw a punch at Naruto, Naruto dodged it hitting Kouga's pressure point knocking him out.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and smirked, "Looks like, I win. So what's my prize?"

"It's probably ramen," Ayame whispered to Keiko.

Naruto turned around glaring at the girls, that was enough to shut them up.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke waiting for his reply. Sasuke walked over to Naruto whispering something into his ear. The blond smiled and blushed in no time the two disappeared only leaving smoke behind.

The six kids couldn't be anymore angry then they where.

"Naruto is going to pay for this..." Keiko whispered.

"How are we going to get an experienced jounin like him back?" Yuuichi asked while yawning.

A smirk then made it's way onto Ayame's face, "My mom says that Naruto is extremely scared of vampires and horror movies and since today is halloween..."

Katsuya began to chuckle, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kouga slowly got up after silently listening to the five talk, "so is everyone up for some halloween mischief?"

The six began laughing evily as they all scattered off to plan what was going to happen tonight.

* * *

Back at Narutos apartment Naruto was enjoying his prize. Sasuke and Naruto were in the shower Naruto was pressed up against the shower wall whimpering while Sasuke gripped his hips thrusting slowly inside the blond.

"Sa...Sasuke...please...faster"

Sasuke smirked at grabbed onto the blonds hips harder and began thrusting as fast he could. The blond began moaning out incoherent sentenses, he could feel it he was about to orgasm.

*DING!*

Sasuke groaned loudly hearing the door bell ring, "Damn trick or treaters...dobe...I'll be right back."

"But Sasuke I haven't even came yet and I was so close!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes while pulling some pants on, "Just pleasure yourself while I'm gone."

"Jerk..."

And Naruto began to do just that while leaning aginst the shower wall staring at Sasuke hotly, moaning out the Uchiha's name. Sasuke could feel himself hardening again, before Sasuke could rip off his pants and have his way with the blond the door bell rang a second time. He let out an irritated groan and made his way over to the front door.

"Hello?" Sasuke took a few steps out of the house and saw no one to only hear the door closed and locked behind him, "What the hell?"

Keiko, Kouga, and Ayame were in the house.

"Damn i cant believe everyone abandoned us.." Kouga whispered.

"Okay Kouga you've seen the movie so your up!" Ayame whispred.

Kouga nodded and transformed into Sasuke who was only wearing a towel. He made his way into the bathroom, "Hi sweetie!"

"Sweetie? You've never called me that before Sasuke..."

Kouga began to panic, _'You idiot! Quick think of something!"_

"Naruto." Kouga purred walking slowly up to Naruto capturing his lips with his own.

_'Ew, ew, ew! I'm kissing Naruto ew, ew, ew, do it for Sasuke-sensai do it for Sasuke-sensai!'_

While kissing Naruto Kouga then transformed into someone else...

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to only see the person he was kissing was a girl with long black hair.

Naruto began to freak out "What, the hell!"

"Seven days..." The girl whispered.

"Oh god, oh god it's the ring!"

Naruto then ran out of the bathroom to only see Sasuke Naruto ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Sasuke it was horrible! The ring it was the ring in our bathroom!"

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt Sasuke biting his neck. "What are you doing teme? We have no time to do this we have to get the ring out of our bathroom!

Naruto stopped hugging Sasuke to only see a pale man with sharp teeth staring at him.

"Oh god a vampire!" Naruto screeched making his way to the door unlocking it as fast as he could to only bump into Sasuke. Naruto glanced at him for a few seconds to only scream like a girl and take off running.

"Naruto?" Sasuke turned to the door to only see the three kids high fiving each other.

Sasuke sighed, _'Look's like I'll be assigning them D rank missions for at least a month...'_

* * *

**End.**

**I hope you guys liked it! Review please!**

**I know it wasn't the best it was my first story I wrote so I re-wrote it and I didn't want to completely change it so...**


End file.
